Punctuation Mark
by peachandbetty
Summary: Sequel to Zelha's Dirty Speech for her birthday. Sakura finds herself cornered in the Uchiha house after fleeing from her brooding Mother-in-Law. ItaSaku. Shameless smut warning.


For Zelha on her Birthday...one day late. It's a sequel to her fic "Dirty Speech" which you should go check out NOW if you haven't.

Warnings: This is one my my fics. Expect the worst. ItaSaku.

Disclaimer: Obvious disclaimer is obvious. Do not own.

* * *

If she was honest with herself, she had a very favourable life with the man she had married.

Uchiha Itachi was a pleasing mixture of handsome, strong and kind and to her own private joy an attentive lover. He did his share of household odd jobs, made her meals when she was strapped for time, listened to her when she needed an ear and held her when she did not. Really, there was little she could think of to fault their marriage.

Save the part of her that, until Itachi's rise to the head of the Uchiha Clan, was enslaved to her mother-in-law and her ever whimsical nature.

Today it was "Foreign Tea Appreciation Day". Sakura had to suppress the urge to groan as she waddles uncomfortable down the old wooden floor ways of the main Uchiha house. Last week it was "Modern Poetry Interpretation", which was not much better.

These little experiments were what kept the lady Mikoto excited and happy, and she could understand that. The Uchiha Matriarch had been bred for the job of mother since birth and had never really flourished as a kunoichi. Thus, in a time where she no longer had to look after two growing boys she needed something to keep her motivated. Her little pet projects.

Mikoto was well loved among her fellow clanswomen and other mothers in the village and these project days had them all buzzing. Naturally as her daughter-in-law she was expected to attend. She just…didn't know why she had to do it in a kimono every damned time. They were stuffy, uncomfortable and impossible to move in with any degree of freedom.

Coming up to the paper screen door that separated her from the living room, she sighed, the sounds of middle-aged giggles and chatter and tea-cups clinking already fraying her nerves.

Sliding the door open , she almost straight back out again.

"Sakura-chan! Welcome! Do have a seat. Would you prefer Earl Grey or Darjeeling?" Mikoto asked, anglicised tea-types sounding unnatural from her Japanese tongue.

Taking her seat around the western-style oak table in the middle of the Lady's living room, she wondered how nonsensical it was to guests wear kimono in a western setting. Sitting in these tall-backed hard chairs was neither comfortable nor practical and definitely not following the set theme.

"The first one, please, Okaa-sama."

A look of delight took to Mikoto's face as she poured the light brown liquid into delicate looking china cups, and Sakura admired her Mother-in-law's ability to be so easily pleased.

The lady next to her, another Uchiha mother, asked her if she would like lemon and honey, something she nodded to in her ignorance of such matters, and took the cup from her.

And at this moment all attention, eyes framed with the lines of smiles, frown and other emotions, all turned to her. After Jinchuuriki, S-class criminals and her own notorious husband she would consider herself a steely kind of woman but the chill that suddenly pricked at her skin was beyond comparison.

"So, Sakura-chan. I was having the old office upstairs cleared out. It's now free for your own use."

Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't…that. It was too normal. Too random.

"Well…thank you, Okaa-sama. I'm sure we'll appreciate the extra space."

She didn't know what she had said, but it suddenly had the air filled with a thick sense of something familiar yet foreboding. So familiar…

"Use it for anything dear. Extra storage, a _nursery…_"

Oh. That's right. It was hormones. Pure out-of-control menopausal female hormones. The same she felt when her mother had decided it was time to give her a little sister.

She was speechless. The few women that had joined her in-law's little tea party suddenly seemed a swarm and her obi felt even tighter than when she had put it on. Dear lord, was her stomach psychologically swelling? Was that even possible?!

"You look a little flushed dear. Would you like some calming chamomile tea?" A chubby aunt of her husband's cooed.

"Or is there something you would like to tell us, miss flushed, swollen and glowing?" Another giggled, reaching over to fuss over her now sweating forehead.

She couldn't do this. She needed out. Out. Where was out again? Door. She needed the door. Bathroom.

"I need to pee!" She announced, sliding the oak chair back with all too much force and nearly running through the paper screen on her exit.

Hearing the surprised gasp, twitter and occasional cackle echoing from down the hall as she searched desperately for the bathroom she could have sworn was around here somewhere last time she tried to block all thoughts of babies and related paraphernalia from her mind.

After 3 years of marriage the time was certainly approaching but neither she nor Itachi had even broached the subject even in passing. They knew they would, as any clan heir would be expected in order to secure the position as head, but things had been so comfortable in their own little bubble that neither had moved to venture outside it.

Damn it, where was that bathroom!? Opening the nearest door to her, she peered inside seeing only an empty tatami room with few furnishings. Likely one of the guest rooms.

If there was a guest room here then a toilet had to be somewhere clos…

Her cry of surprise was muffled by a large had pressed over her mouth as she was pulled back into the tatami room she had just left. Not seeing her attacker, she moved to kick a leg back…only to find her movement bluntly restricted by her attire.

She knew that stupid kimono would ruin her.

Just as she was about to force chakra into her grasping fingers for one hell of a scratch, she felt the mist of warm breath fan across her ear.

"I'm a little insulted you haven't learned to discern my presence by now, my wife."

Her tensed body instantly relaxed, letting out the breath she'd been saving for a nice loud scream. What on Earth did he think he was doing, playing uncharacteristically childish games inside his parents' quarters?

She waited patiently for him for remove his hand from her mouth, just itching to give him a piece of her mind.

He didn't.

Trailing his lips around the shell of her ear she realised instantly what he had in mind. And it was something she could NOT afford to half a corridor down from her mother-in-law and gang of maternal crones.

Pushing her head forward she tried to give him a very strong hint to remove his hand from her. But his response, trailing his tongue over and inside her sensitive ear, occasionally sucking ever so lightly just below, had her significantly less resistant. After three years her hubby was very well versed in the poetry of her body and he took ample opportunity to prove it to her.

"These halls are old, Sakura. Even the slightest whisper makes echo. We wouldn't want to disturb Mother's guests, would we?"

Knowing that at this point their union was unavoidable, she felt herself heat up, focusing on the feeling of his hard lean body holding hers strong against him. Outwardly, she was fierce and indomitable. Something that gave her an advantage against unknown opponents in battle. But a secret part of her had always wanted, no, needed to be taken by the reins and steered. She wanted that feeling of going blindly along with commands, trusting someone wholly enough to do so.

So when her gorgeous husband pulled her head gently to the side, in an silent order to allow him access to the creamy column of her neck she obeyed without question, despite the threat of discovery that lurked just down the hall that caused her loins to throb with delightful trepidation.

As his lips suckled, nipped and tickled the sensitive tendon on her neck her nerves jumped at the sound of a screen opening and closing further down the hall. The jump sent a spike of pure adrenaline through her, and moistness pooled in between her thighs…lacking the cotton barrier to catch it she had forgone in an effort to appear presentable in her slightly-too-tight silk.

"You look too fuckable in that kimono, Sakura. I may have to tear if off of you and punish you for being such a little slut. You don't have any panties on."

She gasped as the hand not covering her mouth trailed down over her right breast over layers of cloth, giving the tiniest jolt of stimulation to her now stiffened nipple.

She couldn't bear it. She needed relief. The man had gotten her so worked up so easily, just by making the promise of their union so very sinful, so dangerous.

"How should I punish you? Should I tear your kimono and slam fast and deep you until you just can't stop yourself from screaming. From letting everybody else know just how much of a filthy girl you are."

Oh God. He was doing it. He was using that talented mouth of his to…oh fuck.

She felt a stiff hardness prod her silk laden behind, hips gyrating into the roundness of her rump with shameless want.

"Or should I take you in there myself? Maybe I should let the ladies watch as their virtuous future matriarch takes it like a bitch in heat. After all they are such avid supporters of our union."

The dirty forbidden images he was painting for her danced behind her eyes as they fluttered shut, the steady contractions of her slick feminine muscles sending small and increasing jolts of head to that gathering bundle in her abdomen. She could feel herself short of breath, her own panting radiating off of her husband's still restrictive hand.

"Ah. But I don't think I would like anybody else seeing you. Maybe I should mark you. When others see you in this kimono, they should know that I'm the one making you cry in delight after the sun falls."

Lost in the feelings of her own imagination fuelling liquid to churn between her thighs, to burn that ember just that little bit faster, to clench just that little bit tighter, she could only begin to think on his meaning. All she knew was that his voice had taken on a very dark and mischievous tinge…

She bent over at the waist slightly at his coercion, immediately inhaling at the feel of his gyrating hips and rigid hard girth, now freed from its confines brushing up and down, over and over against the silken crest of her backside, so close to her molten centre…

"The second you start shaking, when your body releases for your lawful master, I will mark you. You will wear it proudly, am I clear?"

Oh fuck, she loved his commanding tone. She loved it when he'd order her to remove her clothes, to play with herself in front of him, to wear toys beneath her hospital attire…that deep resonating voice…

She started biting her lip beneath his hands, the breath coming from her in short bursts, the muscles of her inner thighs quivering with the beginning of something she had experienced over and over yet never failed to make her eyes roll in ecstasy.

The hips behind her ground faster and harder and his free hand began gripping her own and moving it in time.

When the door down the hall once again opened and closed she felt gut twist oh so hard and with her husband's uncovered shaft pressing against the clothed area of her lust the wave started to wash over her, one small wave after another sending warmth and sheer nerve-singeing electricity through her, ebbing and flowing.

Behind her Itachi gripped her as she spasmed in short sporadic bursts, the friction of her gown covered rump making him grit his teeth as he fought to keep his hand where it was covering his wife's delighted sighs of release.

Pressing himself into her one last time he let himself go, tightened balls releasing, hard shaft pumping and twitching violently with his own pleasure.

When she recovered, it took a while for Sakura to realise the scope of what she had just done. She had had sex…no no sex, but just as bad, in her in-laws' home. Not ten feet from…what if someone had heard. She had heard people come in and out down the hall and yet in her own lusty haze had thought nothing of it! What if…

She stiffened slightly at the dark chuckle behind her. She had yet to see the face of her husband since her impromptu kidnapping but she somehow knew he had an arrogantly satisfied smirk on his handsome and usually controlled face. After all, he liked to dominate as much as she liked to be dominated and he had done so in clubs and spades.

Finding the strength in her orgasm-weakened legs again she turned to face him. Arrogant smirk indeed. Except this time there was a hint of something more…naughty.

"Are you happy now? Your mother is probably thinking I've ditched her if she hasn't already heard your little stunt."

After tucking himself carefully back into his standard black trousers he moved to open the door for her, gesturing her outside.

She took the offer, making sure to give him a (or as close as she could get) glare at him on the way out, his hand finding the small of her back to guide.

"I think she was more concerned with discussing possible names for our to-be-son."

Sakura tisked. She'd had this argument too many times before but still she said it out of habit.

"Daughter. And how did you know what they were talking about?"

He smiled. A genuine kind of smile that had made her fall in love with him in the first place. The kind that had made her heart flutter nearly out of her chest as a romantic teen and had put red still years after.

At that moment it just kind of clicked. He was ready. She was ready. They were just…outside the bubble and it was exhilarating and hopeful.

Returning his smile, she ran a hand briefly down his cheek, giving him a brief peck before going once again through the paper screen, suddenly all too happy to face the mother-mob.

As the screen closed, Itachi walked to the front door, his smile lingering slightly before turning once again into a flash of sinful mischief.

And he wondered how long it would be until she noticed the mark he had left on her prim, proper silk-clothed posterior?

* * *

A.N/ I know what I did at the end and I will not appologise for it. :D


End file.
